Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hoist apparatus and, more particularly, to a hook apparatus configured to be mounted to the side of a truck bed.
Description of the Prior Art
While engaging in fishing related activities, it is well known that it is often desirable once a fish is caught to immediately clean it. A problem which still exists however, is that gutting and cleaning a fish or other game is generally a messy task and finding a suitable place to perform such a task is often difficult. While it is common for some to use make-shift cleaning stations on which a fish can laid, it is well established that hanging the fish over a garbage receptacle is often the most effective and efficient way to clean it. Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle mountable hanging hook apparatus which would eliminate the need for makeshift cleaning arrangements for users seeking to clean fish on site. It would be helpful if such a vehicle mountable hanging hook apparatus was adapted to attach to a vehicle in a plurality of locations. It would be additionally desirable for such a vehicle mountable hanging hook apparatus to include a folding extension arm to enable it to be stored in a compact manner when not in use.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a vehicle mountable hanging hook apparatus adapted to extend from a vehicle to provide a structure from which a fish or other game can be hung for cleaning. The primary components in Applicant's vehicle mountable hanging hook apparatus are a vertical base, an extension arm with a hook member. When in operation, the vehicle mountable hanging hook apparatus enables more effective and efficient cleaning of a fish in mobile or remote conditions. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.